05 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Domisie - Żabie łzy; program dla dzieci 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 86 Piłka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Pinky i Perky - Kto wierzy w latające świnki?, odc. 17 (You'll Believe A Pig Can Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:45 Rozgadana Farma - Kasandra odchodzi i kropka. To nie cyrk, to po prostu szopka, odc. 1 (Cassandra Runs Away Leaving the Circus in Disarray); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:10 Galeria - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Klan - odc. 2307 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5663 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5663); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Jan według Himilsbacha wersja filmowa 20'; film dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Słonie. Szpieg w stadzie (Elephants: Spy In The Herd) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:45 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 1/7 - Piłka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 - Ratuj Paragon - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:20 Tylko Hity 1 Opole 2012 15:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream 15:35 Diamentowy jubileusz Królowej Elżbiety II; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Galeria - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2308 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012; koncert 18:55 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Ktoś tu oszukuje, odc. 13 (Someone Is Cheating) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Gang dzikich wieprzy (Wild Hogs) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 22:10 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:05 Julie de Maupin - cz. 2/2 (Julie, Chevalier de Maupin, 2 partie) - txt. str. 777 95'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2004) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers) - txt. str. 777 128'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:50 Kolory miasta - Warszawa; reportaż 03:20 Notacje - Bolesław Sulik. Warto być odważnym; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 18; serial komediowy TVP 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 36; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 441 - Przełomowy dzień; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 139 (134) Granica szaleństwa 11:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/70; teleturniej 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę 11:50 Obok nas; magazyn 12:15 Podniesiona z popiołów; reportaż 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 139 (365) Niech żyje miłość; serial komediowy TVP 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 767 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (2); program rozrywkowy 14:30 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 922 - JM; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat w piłce (The World In a Ball) 52' kraj prod.Austria (2011) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Reporter Polski Wydanie Specjalne; magazyn 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 768 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 923; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 660 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Stadiony nienawiści (Stadiums of Hate) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:25 Stadiony nienawiści - Postscriptum 00:05 Aida - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 00:50 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:45 Panoptykon 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009) 03:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:12 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:42 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Piąty stadion: Zrozumieć kibica (27) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Piąty stadion: Nasza klasa (28) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport na gorąco 17:07 Pogoda 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera 17:41 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 17:52 Jeremie - Poznań 18:04 Kronika warszawska 18:14 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:45 Pogoda 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 KolejTV 19:17 Kronika waw.pl 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:59 Raport na gorąco 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:04 Piąty stadion: Łowca talentów (29) 23:09 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Koniec Europy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 00:20 Raport z Polski 00:32 Minęła dwudziesta 01:15 Listy do PRL-u 01:20 Telekurier 01:40 Serwis info 01:45 Info Dziennik 02:20 Pogoda 02:22 Sportowy wieczór 02:33 Finanse dla ludzi - magazyn ekonomiczny 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi 02:56 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc 03:55 Koniec Europy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 04:41 Sportowy wieczór 04:52 Telekurier 05:11 Polska według Kreta: Białystok (31) - magazyn turystyczny 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:52 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Scooby-Doo (14) 08:00 Przygody Animków (59) 08:30 The Looney Tunes Show (13) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szklany sufit (231) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Moje życie intymne (21) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Inwestor (263) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (321) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Na bosaka (45) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (122) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (234) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1524) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (72) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (322) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (193) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1525) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Salto (361) 20:05 Legionista - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (135) 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (136) 00:15 Post Mortem 2 (10) 01:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (23) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (110) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1619) 11:40 Usta Usta 2 (23) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 5 (100) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (6) 14:40 Detektywi: Jaśko (813) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Kara (809) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Religijne wojny domowe 16:55 Ukryta prawda (7) 17:55 Julia (111) 18:25 Detektywi: Przystanek (807) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1620) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Było tak samo (810) 21:30 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 00:00 Cała prawda (5) 01:00 Uwaga! 01:15 Arkana magii (590) 02:35 Od hitu do świtu (2) TV 4 05:40 Inspektor Gadżet (55) 06:00 Morze miłości (59) 06:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 Słoneczny patrol (102) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (49) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (71) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (72) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Volvo Ocean Race 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (2) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (102) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (73) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (74) 19:00 Galileo (288) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:00 Amerykański yakuza 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 21:55 Podwójny chwyt - thriller (USA,2001) 00:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" 01:15 To był dzień 02:05 To był dzień na świecie 02:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (19) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (57) 10:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (5) 11:00 Medicopter 5 (60) 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Chłopi: Zemsta (13-ost.) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (58) 15:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (6) 16:00 Medicopter 5 (61) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (20) 18:00 Zorro (14) 18:30 Junior TV: Yogi - łowca skarbów (5) 19:00 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (80-82) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (5) 20:00 Zabójczy żar - film katastroficzny (USA,2006) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Atak szczurów - thriller (Niemcy,2004) 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (13) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Chłopi: Zemsta (13-ost.) 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:00 We dwoje (3) - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2) 06:35 W roli głównej: Tomasz Jacyków (1) 07:05 W roli głównej: Joanna Senyszyn (2) 07:35 Teresa (64) 08:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (89) 09:30 Kryminalni: Napad (82) 10:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (9/16) 11:30 Mango 13:10 Zaklinaczka duchów (9/22) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (3) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (90) 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (13/24) 17:05 Kryminalni: Na celowniku (84) 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów (10/22) 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (10/16) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Podejrzani - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1995) 22:05 Jedenasta godzina (8/18) 23:05 Wieczór strachu: Dom na Przeklętym Wzgórzu - horror (USA,1999) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:00 Misja Martyna: Indie, czyli zdobyć rolę w filmie (4) 03:45 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc (5) 04:15 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Boniek (6) 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (38) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (15) - teleturniej 11:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (16) - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Bliżej sławy (5) - program rozrywkowy 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (5) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (16) - teleturniej 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (17) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (6) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (4) 21:00 Włatcy móch 8: Cókier kszepi (103) 21:30 Włatcy móch 8: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 22:00 Osobliwości kulturowe- serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 23:00 Rok broni - thriller (USA,1991) 01:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:15 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 mała Czarna - talk show 03:30 Drogówka (284) 03:55 Drogówka (285) 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - wyścig w klasie Moto2 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 09:30 Droga Śląska Wrocław do mistrzostwa Polski - reportaż 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Trans World Sport 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 World Lista Top 10 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Paparazzi 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 07:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 08:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (57/104) 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Bez recepty (59/77) - magazyn medyczny 11:50 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 12:20 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 12:55 Blisko ludzi (1) 13:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 13:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 14:25 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (58/104) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Bez recepty (60/77) - magazyn medyczny 19:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 19:35 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 21:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 T-Bus (16/19) 22:50 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:20 Archiwum X. Śledztwa po latach 00:15 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (1/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:45 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (2/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 01:15 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:45 W trasie 2 (9/13) 02:15 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:40 Blisko ludzi (2) 03:10 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 03:40 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 04:10 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Power Dance 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Kultura, głupcze - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 08:45 Biłek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 09:45 Kocur - film animowany (Niemcy,2005) 10:05 Prosimy do studia. Tele Variete 10 - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1968) 11:05 Alfabet komediantów: Henryk Bista - film dokumentalny (Polska,1991) 11:50 Kabareton - wspomnienia: Opole '91 - fragmenty 13:00 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 13:35 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia Festiwali Opolskich - 1994-1998 14:30 100 pytań do... Edwarda Dziewońskiego - talk show 15:25 Pop at Sopot - koncert (Polska,1971) 16:25 21. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Sopot '84: Krystyna Prońko 17:10 Big Bang - komedia (Polska,1986) 18:50 Dokument społeczny: Bocznica - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 19:50 Brat - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,1999) 20:00 Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,Niemcy,2005) 20:25 Studio Kultura: "Kret" 20:30 Kret - western (Meksyk,1970) 22:45 Big Bang - komedia (Polska,1986) 00:20 Kino nocne: Przebacz - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 01:55 Studio Kultura: "Kret" 02:00 Kret - western (Meksyk,1970) 04:05 Piotr Anderszewski gra Schumanna - recital (Polska,2010) 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (4) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 05.06.1989 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Małe ojczyzny - Wojna się skończyła 08:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Dzieje guzika 09:00 Dom: Kolejka do życia (23/25) 10:40 Brodzik od kuchni 11:10 Dzika Polska: Czarownicy z bagien 11:40 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza 12:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 13:15 Flesz historii (80) 13:35 Gracze - film sensacyjny (Polska,1995) 15:20 Błękitny generał - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 15:55 Z innej strony: Chiny (2) 16:30 Przelot nad zdobytym miastem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 17:05 Dom: Droga na skróty (24/25) 18:40 Ars Organi. Ocalić przed zagładą - reportaż 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 05.06.1989 19:40 Cafe Historia: Komputery (14) 20:00 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1991) 21:40 Ex libris 22:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Spotkałam Gauleitera - reportaż 22:25 Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 05.06.1989 00:05 Praska arka Noego - reportaż (Polska,2008) 00:40 Siedem górek Steffi Wróbel - reportaż (Polska,2008) 01:15 Widowisko - reportaż 01:55 Zwycięzcy i zwyciężeni - film dokumentalny (Polska,Finlandia,2011) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (33); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Sart - Szczerbińskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Tylko Kaśka - Kocham Jacka odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agnieszka 48'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Anette Olsen; wyk.:Barbara Rogacka, Barbara Horawianka, Józef Nowak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Maria Okupna, Anna Jaracz, Anna Rodzoch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 446* Popołudnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Ocalić od zapomnienia; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier Pojednania - Nagroda Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2012; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:55 Tele PRLe - (18); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Poławiacze pereł, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Golden Life - Golden Live cz. 1; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Kocham Jacka odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Poławiacze pereł, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 - Adrenalina; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Golden Life - Golden Live cz. 1; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:50 Graffiti 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes Informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Biznes Informacje 00:50 Interwencja 01:10 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie (9) 07:00 M jak miłość (388) 07:50 Telezakupy 08:10 Pogranicze w ogniu (22) 09:20 Licencja na wychowanie (10) 09:55 Licencja na wychowanie (11) 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Krowy tłuste, krowy chude (61) 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Paragraf 23 (62) 12:50 Pogranicze w ogniu (22) 14:00 M jak miłość (389) 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Zdobycz (63) 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Aukcja (64) 16:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku (1/12) 17:40 Licencja na wychowanie (12) 18:20 Licencja na wychowanie (13) 18:55 Faceci do wzięcia: Znowu razem (55) 19:25 Faceci do wzięcia: La Bella Arabella (56) 20:05 Pogranicze w ogniu (21) 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Taka spokojna niedziela (65) 22:10 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Obrona konieczna (66) 23:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku (2/12) 23:50 Z Archiwum X (60) 00:45 Biuro kryminalne (37) 01:15 Biuro kryminalne (38) 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Finlandia 10:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 12:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Meksyk 14:50 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Lakeside Hammers 17:00 Warto było czekać - droga Śląska Wrocław do mistrzostwa Polski 19:00 Piłka nożna 21:20 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 23:30 Boks: Gala w Bydgoszczy z udziałem Artura Szpilki i Andrzeja Wawrzyka 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 08:35 Samo życie (1217) 09:00 Samo życie (1218) 09:20 Samo życie (1219) 09:45 Samo życie (1220) 10:05 Pierwsza miłość (1301) 10:40 Pierwsza miłość (1302) 11:25 Książę - komedia (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,1999) 13:10 Ghoulies II - horror (USA,1987) 15:05 S Club - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2003) 17:00 Dzień świstaka - komedia (USA,1993) 19:05 Zemsta frajerów - zakochani frajerzy - komedia (USA,1994) 21:00 Wesoły wtorek: Kocurek - komedia (USA,2001) 23:00 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 01:20 Linia życia (3) 01:40 Linia życia (4) 02:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (33) 06:25 Graczykowie (34) 06:50 Rodzina zastępcza (3) 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza (4) 07:45 Kasia i Tomek 2 (29) 08:15 Kasia i Tomek 2 (30) 08:40 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (11) 09:10 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (12) 09:35 Sposób użycia 4 (8) 10:00 Sposób użycia 4 (9) 10:30 We dwoje raźniej (16) 10:55 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (16) 11:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (10) 11:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (11) 12:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (13) 12:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) 13:05 Sposób użycia 4 (10) 13:30 Sposób użycia 4 (11) 13:55 Kasia i Tomek 2 (31) 14:20 Kasia i Tomek 2 (32) 14:45 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (17) 15:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (9) 15:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (10) 16:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (12) 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (13) 16:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2) 17:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 17:50 We dwoje raźniej (17) 18:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (6) 18:40 Drew Carey Show 8 (2) 19:05 Dwóch i pół 4 (21) 19:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (9) 20:00 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (1) 20:25 Włatcy móch 2 (9) 20:55 Włatcy móch 2 (10) 21:20 Włatcy móch 2 (11) 21:50 Łubu-dubu (10) - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (5) 22:45 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (2) 23:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (10) 23:35 Dwóch i pół 4 (22) 00:05 Drew Carey Show 8 (2) 00:30 Californication 4 (3) 01:05 Włatcy móch 2 (10) 01:30 Z kamerą wśród frajerów 3 (13) 01:55 Spadkobiercy 2 (4) - serial komediowy 02:40 Hu jak humor 2 (7) - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Graczykowie (33) 03:55 Graczykowie (34) 04:20 Rodzina zastępcza (3) 04:45 Comedy Central News 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (24) 05:25 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (25) Nickelodeon 06:15 Kikoriki (125) 06:20 Kikoriki (126) 06:30 Kikoriki (127) 06:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (141) 07:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (142) 07:30 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (7) 07:55 Wróżkowie chrzestni (109) 08:20 Wróżkowie chrzestni (110) 08:45 Umizoomi (2) 09:10 Olivia (12) 09:20 Olivia (13) 09:35 Bąbelkowy świat gupików (4) 10:00 Dora poznaje świat (116) 10:25 Dora poznaje świat (117) 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (121) 11:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (122) 11:40 Fanboy i Chum Chum (7) 12:00 Winx Club (55) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (33) 12:55 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (27) 13:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum (8) 13:45 Planeta Sheena (7) 14:10 Brygada (2) 14:40 Drake i Josh (39) 15:05 Power Rangers: Samurai (11) 15:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (17) 15:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (83) 16:20 iCarly (40) 16:45 Tess kontra chłopaki (4) 17:10 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (67) 17:20 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (68) 17:35 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (2) 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (59) 18:25 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (11) 18:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (116) 19:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (46) 19:40 iCarly (218) 20:05 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (67) 20:15 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (68) 20:30 Tess kontra chłopaki (4) 20:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (84) 21:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (51) 21:45 Drake i Josh (51) 22:10 Drake i Josh (52) 22:35 Nieidealna (4) 23:00 Danny Phantom (24) 23:25 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (17) 23:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (98) 00:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (99) 00:40 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (58) 01:05 Zagroda według Otisa (6) 01:30 Z życia nastoletniego robota (5) 01:55 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (15) 02:20 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (40) 02:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (134) 03:10 Dalej, Diego! (16) 03:35 Dora poznaje świat (114) 04:00 Olivia (15) 04:10 Olivia (16) 04:25 Śladem Blue (36) 04:50 Małe królestwo Bena i Holly (9) 05:00 Dora poznaje świat (41) 05:25 Dalej, Diego! (23) 05:50 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (28) Kino Polska 06:05 Stacyjka: Przeklęte miejsce (1/13) 07:15 Pierścień i róża: O pani, jesteś moim snem (1/5) 07:50 ABC animacji: Droga - film animowany (Polska,1971) 08:00 Mango 09:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Akcja "Liść dębu" (11) 10:10 Stawka większa niż życie: Spotkanie (12) 11:20 Słoneczny zegar - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 13:20 150 na godzinę - komedia (Polska,1971) 15:05 Wszyscy święci - film obyczajowy (Polska,2002) 16:35 Janka: Czysta gra (4) 17:20 Stawka większa niż życie: Akcja "Liść dębu" (11) 18:25 Stawka większa niż życie: Spotkanie (12) 19:35 Program obowiązkowy (39) - magazyn filmowy 20:15 Kultowe seriale: Ballada o Januszku: Rybałci 63 (6) 21:25 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7) 22:20 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8) 23:20 Nadzór - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1983) 01:15 Młode kadry: Ludzie normalni - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2011) 01:40 Młode kadry: Operacja jasnowidz - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2009) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Młode kadry: 20XX - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2011) 03:15 Młode kadry: Down in Egyptland - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 03:40 Młode kadry: Domek dla Julii - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2001) 03:55 Młode kadry: Kiedyś - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2001) 04:10 Młode kadry: Nocna zmiana - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2008) 04:55 Młode kadry: Historia o braku samochodu - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2008) 05:05 Młode kadry: Ewa i Marcin - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2009) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Włochy - Rosja 09:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Irlandia Północna 11:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:50 Magazyn golfowy 12:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Kanada 14:30 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 16:40 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Brazylia 19:10 Gala boksu zawodowego 21:20 Warto było czekać - droga Śląska Wrocław do mistrzostwa Polski 23:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Meksyk 01:30 Zakończenie programu